


Everything Means Nothing Without You

by Sebasp30



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebasp30/pseuds/Sebasp30
Summary: Paulo Dybala y la selección Argentina están en Los Ángeles, misma ciudad que Cristián Pavón, un viejo "amigo". Tal vez sea el momento de enfrentar al pasado y recordar viejas épocas, dónde ellos eran las personas más felices del mundo.





	Everything Means Nothing Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything Means Nothing If I Can't Have You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520796) by sebasp30. 

Septiembre 2019  
Narra Paulo  
Era tiempo de volver a la selección. Créanme que esto para mi representa un gran honor, pero esta vez es diferente. Volver a la selección despierta recuerdos que me causan muchísimo dolor. Todo por culpa de él.   
Desde Rusia que cada vez que voy a la selección no puedo hacer nada más que pensar en él, de todo lo que vivimos juntos, de lo felices que fuimos. Al principio eran recuerdos felices, aventuras inolvidables que vivimos en el tiempo que estuvimos en Rusia. Pero poco a poco esos recuerdos se fueron transformando en nostalgia. Y esa nostalgia en dolor. Y llegó un momento en el que ese dolor se volvió incontrolable. Todo por culpa de él, Cristian Pavón.   
¿Qué hice para poder superarlo? Todo. Y lo mejor que pude haber hecho hasta ahora fue empezar a salir con Oriana. Ella me ha ayudado a no pensar tanto en él y poder olvidarlo de a poco.   
En fin, decidí llegar lo más tarde posible a la concentración de la selección (de hecho fui el último en llegar) en Los Ángeles. Que cruel es el destino que justo entrenamos en la misma ciudad en la que está él (otra razón más para llegar tarde).  
Ya en la entrada del hotel escucho voces que me sacan de mis pensamientos  
-Paulito! Que son estas horas de llegar eh? Ya me estaba preocupando-Me recibe Lea Paredes  
-Amigo! No fue nada, culpa del vuelo que se retrasó-Miento  
En la última Copa América me había vuelto muy amigo de Lea Paredes y Rodrigo de Paul en un intento más para olvidarlo a Cristian. Debo admitir que fue más efectivo de lo que esperaba, además de que los pibes resultaron ser muy buena onda. De hecho también pasamos las vacaciones juntos (además de nuestras novias).   
-Dybalaaaa-Habló de Paul-Cuanto tiempo amigo, ¿Qué tal todo?  
-Todo bien amigo-contesto lo más animado posible-un poco cansado no más  
-¿Ya viste con quién te tocó de compañero de habitación?-Preguntó de Paul  
-No-respondí-¿Ustedes con quién les tocó?  
-Vamos juntos-responden al mismo tiempo, causando la risa de todos  
-Bueno amigos, los dejo que voy a ver que habitación me tocó-Me despido mientras camino hacia la recepción   
\-----   
-Habitación 112-repito en mi cabeza para no olvidarme el número de mi habitación hasta llegar allá  
Toco la puerta a ver si hay alguien, pero nadie sale a abrir. Utilizo la tarjeta y abro la puerta, escucho como alguien se está bañando, ni idea quien sea.   
Voy hacia mi cama, dejo mi valija en su lugar, y veo que mi compañero de habitación dejó su teléfono sobre su cama.   
No soy alguien muy curioso pero, bah, a quien engaño, la curiosidad me gana y voy directo hacia el teléfono para ver quien es mi compañero de habitación.   
Desbloqueo el celular y veo que tiene de fondo de pantalla la foto de la selección en el mundial de Rusia. Y ahí estaba él. Y entonces, mi mundo se derrumbó. Su sonrisa y perdí por goleada. Tantos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, simplemente no pude contener mis emociones. Inconscientemente empezaron a caer un par de lágrimas por mi mejilla. Todo eso fue interrumpido de repente por una voz.  
-Sabes que es de mala educación revisar celulares de otros-Dijo una voz atrás mío  
Suelto el celular del susto y lo dejo caer en la cama. Casi me orino ahí mismo. Regreso a ver y veo a Nico Tagliafico recién salido del baño, siendo una toalla la única prenda que tenía.   
Rápidamente me limpio las lágrimas de mi cara e intento pensar en una excusa de por qué estaba en su celular.   
-Ehh, Nico! Hola, ¿Qué tal? Veo que eres mi compañero de habitación-Dije nervioso intentando desviar la conversación  
-Paulo, que hacías con mi ce-Se interrumpe el mismo-Espera, ¿Estabas llorando?  
-Ehhh no, por supuesto que no-Repito nervioso-Es solo, em, la alergia, si, la alergia que me afecta un poco  
Se notaba que Nico no me creía nada de lo que decía. No lo culpo, mis excusas no podían ser más pelotudas  
-¿Así?-Nico dice-No sabía que tenías alergia a mirarlo a tu Kichancito  
Y así no más quedé expuesto. Me había olvidado lo bien que me conocía Nico. Tal vez demasiado bien. Nico me había ayudado en Rusia mientras estaba con Kichan, dándole excusas creíbles a mis compañeros, siendo cómplice en las escapadas, y dándonos tiempo a solas.   
-Perdón Nico, es solo que tu foto me trajo recuerdos que no me vienen muy bien que digamos  
-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Nico-¿Ya no hablas con él?   
-Desde la final de Madrid que no sé nada de él-Respondí-  
-Mhm, suena a una pelea por ahí-Dice Nico mientras se sienta en su cama  
-Fue mi culpa, Kichan estaba dolido por la final y yo como el pelotudo que soy fui la persona más inoportuna del momento y la cague mal  
-Para, Paulo, tranquilo, no hables así de ti-Dijo Tagliafico-Esto fue hace mucho tiempo, seguro que ya se le pasó  
Tenía un buen punto, pero no he sabido nada de él en tanto tiempo que tal vez ya ni se acuerda de mí  
-No lo sé Nico, hace rato que no he hablado con él, capas y ya ni se acuerda quien soy  
-No seas ridículo Paulo-me interrumpe Nico-como se va a olvidar de quien sos luego de todo lo que pasaron juntos  
Decidí no decir nada, en este punto ya no sé qué creer.  
-¿En que momento te volviste tan inseguro de ti mismo, Paulo?-Preguntó Nico  
-No lo sé, es sólo que desde que se fue ya nada significa lo mismo…  
-Está bien Paulo, te voy a dejar de hacer preguntas porque no quiere que te de un ataque de depresión aquí mismo. Sólo te diré una cosa-Insistió Nico-Cristian y vos están en la misma ciudad. Aprovecha, quien sabe cuando será la próxima vez que eso pase.  
Y Nico tenía otro punto. Pero, ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Escribirle? ¿Y si no quiere saber nada de mí? Bueno, si algo estaba claro es que la conversación con Nico va a ser la razón de mi insomnio.   
\-----   
Narra Kichan  
Me desperté luego de haber pasado una gran noche. Hace mucho que no había podido dormir tan bien, normalmente tengo un insomnio que me mata. Por suerte hoy no tenía entrenamiento por lo que tenía el día libre solo para mí. Los Ángeles es una ciudad hermosa, apenas me mudé acá hace unas semanas por lo que aún no la conozco bien. Supongo que saldré a pasear un rato y conocer mejor la ciudad.   
Desbloqueo mi teléfono y lo primero que veo es un mensaje de él. Una corriente helada recorre por mi cuerpo, lo último que me esperaba era encontrarme un mensaje de Paulo luego de lo que pasó en Madrid. Decido abrir el chat y veo que no es solo un mensaje, sino varios.  
-Hola Kichan, soy Paulo.  
-Estoy en Los Ángeles y pues quería saber si quieres salir a conversar por la ciudad  
-Podemos comer a caminar  
-Lo que tu quieras claro  
-Bueno si es que quieres  
-Perdón si te molesté  
-No te debí haber escrito, lo siento mucho   
Los primeros mensajes me los había mandado a las 2 de la mañana y los últimos dos a las 3 y media de la mañana. Parece que alguien tuvo una mala noche.   
No sabía que decirle, no había hablado con él en meses y de repente me despierto y quiere verme. No voy a mentir, muero por verle, abrazarle, conversar con él, y pretender que nada ha pasado. Ojalá la vida fuera tan fácil… Quizá y deba aceptar su propuesta.   
-Hola Paulo, si me gustaría salir a comer con vos, me avisas cuando puedas  
Apenas segundos después de haber enviado el mensaje recibí una respuesta. Soy yo o parece que alguien anda un poco necesitado jaja.   
-Hoy, si es posible  
-Está bien, hoy tenía planeado salir a conocer la ciudad pero supongo que una compañía no estaría mal-respondo  
-Entonces dónde nos vemos?  
-A la 1 afuera de mi casa, yo te mando la ubicación  
-Está bien, ahí nos vemos-dijo finalmente Paulo  
\-----   
Narrador omnisciente  
Paulo había llegado a la casa de Kichan 10 minutos antes de la hora que acordaron. Nico le había aconsejado llegar un poco tarde para no parecer desesperado, pero la ansiedad le ganó a Paulo. Simplemente ya no podía aguantar más. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose saca a Paulo de sus pensamientos.   
\--Veo que llegaste antes-Habló Kichan  
-Eh si, es que no había tráfico-Inventó Paulo intentando no quedar mal  
-¿Hablas en serio? Los Ángeles es la ciudad que más tráfico he visto que tiene  
-Eh, si, si, en serio-Respondió Paulo aunque sabía que ya la había cagado  
-Bueno, no importa, igual vamos a caminar-Dijo Pavón-Quieres ir a comer algo o   
-No no solo quiero hablar con vos-Interrumpió Paulo  
-Está bien, entonces, de que quieres hablar-Respondió Cristian mientras los dos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo  
-Te quiero pedir perdón, Kichan-Dijo Paulo mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos del más jóven-Por todo lo que te hice  
Kichan se quedó en silencio, no sabía que hacer con las disculpas de Paulo. No estaba enojado con el, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y lo que siente por Paulo simplemente le impedía estar enojado con él por un largo tiempo.  
Lo que tenía Kichan era un vacío por dentro. Ese vacío que había dejado Paulo en él luego de Rusia. Ese vacío que se transformó en tristeza luego de la pelea que tuvieron en Madrid. Ese vacío que se transformó en dolor cuando Paulo confirmó su relación con Oriana. Ese vacío que le causó todas esas noches de insomnio, llenas de pensamientos de "que hubiese pasado si". Y todo eso no se resolvía con un "perdón", Kichan no estaba enojado y no podía perdonarlo por algo que no sentía.  
-Paulo, no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, no somos nada como para que  
-Kichan, puede que no seamos nada pero eso no significa que no tenga que pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te causé, que nos causé-Interrumpió Paulo  
-Paulo, si te refieres a lo tuyo con Oriana eso ya lo discutimos en Madrid y no quiero discutir eso de nuevo contigo  
-No, no es por eso-Habló Paulo-Bueno, en parte sí, pero esto no solo se trata de eso. Kichan, luego de Rusia te traté horrible. Te empecé a ignorar sin darte ningún tipo de explicación, empecé a salir con Oriana y nunca te dije nada. Y no tienes una idea de cuanto me arrepiento. Todo esto lo había hecho porque pensaba que lo mejor era olvidarte. Pero nunca pensé que este sería el peor error de mi vida. Todo esto lo único que hizo fue hacer que te extrañe más y más hasta el punto que ya no puedo más. Y no me imagino lo difícil que debió ser para vos que de la nada ya no te escriba ni te responda los mensajes. Lo mínimo que merecías era una explicación. Kichan, no calculas lo arrepentido que estoy, enserio lo siento, espero que puedas entenderlo.  
Cristian había escuchado cada una de las palabras de Paulo atentamente. Eso es exactamente lo que necesitaba oír. Tal vez no lo que quería oír, pero lo que necesitaba.   
-Paulo… No sé que decirte-Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Kichan  
-Kichan enserio espero que puedas perdonarme, por favor, no sabes cuanto tardé en pensar como decirte todo esto y-  
Y Cristian finalmente calló a Paulo besándolo. Cristian expresaba con acciones lo que no podía con las palabras. Fue como un desahogo para ambos, poder dejar salir a tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo solo podía ser reflejado de esta manera.   
Luego de un momento los dos recuerdan que están en un lugar público, que por suerte estaba vacío. Habían llegado a un parque luego de haber caminado sin rumbo por algunos minutos.   
Entonces Cristian miró a los ojos de Paulo. Ver sus ojos fue como volver a subir al acantilado del cual me había caído. Ver su sonrisa fue como ponerle vendas a las heridas que tenía desde hace un buen tiempo.   
-Dale Kichan, yo sé que soy irresistible pero siento que me estás comiendo con la mirada-Interrumpió Paulo  
-Perdón-Respondió Cristian avergonzado-Me quedé atrapado en mis pensamientos  
-Mmh y se podrá saber que clase de pensamientos tienes en mente-Preguntó Paulo con claras segundas intenciones  
-Casi me olvido lo goloso que puedes llegar a ser-Respondió Cristian-Pero si tanto te interesa puedes averiguarlo en mi casa  
-Me gusta como suena eso-Dijo finalmente Paulo mientras volvían hacia la casa de Cristian  
\-----   
Habían pasado toda la tarde reviviendo viejas aventuras, recordando buenos momentos, recuerdos en los que eran felices. Ambos necesitaban esto. Una tarde para revivir aquello que les hizo tan feliz.   
Terminaron acostados en el sofá de la sala, acostados uno atrás del otro, abrazados, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.  
-Paulo-Habló Kichan  
-Dime  
-¿Te he dicho que te amo?-Dijo Kichan   
Y Paulo se quitó el brazo de Cristian que lo rodeaba y se sentó.  
-Yo también te amo Kichancito, y no tienes una idea de lo feliz que me haces-Dijo Paulo con una gran sorisa-Pero…  
-Aquí vamos de nuevo-Dijo Cristian claramente decepcionado  
-No te pongas así, Kichan, vos sabes que lo nuestro es imposible  
-Lo sé Paulo, no tienes por qué recordármelo  
-¿Entonces por qué te enojas?  
-No es tu culpa Pau, es solo que esto se va a volver insoportable sin que tu estés aquí, conmigo.  
-No digas eso, Kichan, tu vas a salir adelante, igual que yo  
-Ojalá pudiera, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de algo-Respondió Cristian  
-De qué-Respondió Paulo intrigado  
-Nada significa algo si no puedo tenerte…  
Y Paulo sintió esa frase. El la entendió perfectamente, ese sentimiento de hacer lo que amas, con la gente que quieres, pero a la vez sentirte vacío simplemente porque no puedes tener aquello que es lo más importante de tu vida.   
-Kichan, créeme que te entiendo, pero vos sabes que estamos en un momento de nuestras vidas que lo nuestro es imposible. Tu vives en Estados Unidos y yo en Italia. Yo estoy con Oriana y no sería correcto…  
-¿Acaso es correcto lo que estamos haciendo?-Interrumpió Cristian-Paulo, ya estoy harto de reprimir mis emociones y sentir un vacío dentro de mí imborrable   
-Kichan, créeme cuando te digo que entiendo a lo que te refieres, a mi también me pasa que nada significa algo si no puedo tenerte, así que quiero que escuches bien esto-Dijo Paulo firmemente-No sé que será de nosotros, pero te prometo que yo siempre te amaré, créeme cuando te digo que siempre habrá una parte de vos en mi corazón, y juro que cuando sea el momento yo iré por ti, y espero que todo sea igual que antes. Y espero que tu sigas ahí, y que sigamos siendo los mismos pelotudos de siempre. Quien sabe, quizás y podamos olvidarnos del mundo y ser felices, juntos.  
Y Kichan empezó a llorar, en parte porque esto seguía siendo un sueño y no una realidad, y también porque las palabras de Paulo le habían llegado.   
-Por qué haces esto Paulo Dybala-Dijo Kichan  
-¿Hacer qué?-Preguntó Paulo confundido  
-Hacer que te ame más y más-Respondió Cristian besándolo-Te esperaré hasta el último día de mi vida  
-Espero no demorarme tanto-Dijo finalmente Paulo  
Y así se despedían, con una promesa eterna, aunque incierta de cuando pasará. De igual manera, a ellos solo les queda esperar, esperar por ese día en el que finalmente el destino les permita ser felices juntos, y poder llenar ese vacío que tanto les agobia. Because everything means nothing without you


End file.
